To Remember
by Shadewolfy
Summary: Many people don't remember their previous lives. But Sasuke does . . .


Title: **To Remember**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Gen & Adventure**

Warning: **Multiple character deaths**

Disclaimer: **Don't own, so sorry.**

Summary: **Many people don't remember their previous lives. But Sasuke does . . .**

Talk = "I know you . . ."

Thought = _I hate you, so much_

**xXxXx**

Many people don't remember their previous lives

But Sasuke does . . .

He remembers them all . . .

He remembers Itachi's face as he stood before him, covered in blood.

He remembers Itachi's words, the shock of finding out that his village was the reason his clan was killed.

Then he forgot . . .

He remembers the first day of that year of ninja school, walking through those doors and wanting nothing more than to go running back to the darkness of his room.

He remembers meeting the blond firecracker again that year, the utter confusion as he regarded Naruto's seemingly new personality.

He remembers his first kiss with the same firecracker. He had certainly not been expecting him to move forward.

He remembers the shock and the spark of pleasure when their lips touched.

For both of them as Sasuke could see it in Naruto's eyes.

Then he forgot . . .

He remembers being put in a team with bubblegum stalker fan and the Dobe that was still a firecracker yet it hurt to think of him as that. Why, Sasuke didn't know.

He remembers his second kiss during the Wave mission, the urgency of it as Naruto had thought he had died by Haku's hands.

He remembers happiness in the form of blond hair and blue eyes for the rest of that mission, all the while wondering what was up with the suddenly angry Sakura.

Then he forgot . . .

He remembers being given a solo-mission to infiltrate Orachimaru at Sound.

He remembers Orachimaru finding mind blocks in his memory when he had been training him to block memory manipulators.

He remembers Orachimaru ripping those blocks apart.

Then he remembered the betrayal of losing all his personal memories at the hands of the counsel

He remembered his brother's words.

Then he remembered the counsel's words.

"They can never be together, wipe their memory"

He remembers him. Firecracker.

He remembers his Naruto.

He remembers seeing Naruto for the first time since Sasuke left Konoha.

He remembers the shock of Naruto's words as he yelled at him.

"You traitor! I'll kill you!" 

He remembers fighting for his life as Naruto came to him clearly with the intent to kill.

He remembers Naruto's hand tearing through his chest, Rasengan attached to the front.

He remembers whispering "I'm sorry Naru."

He remembers the shock and pain in Naruto's eyes as he remembered too with some help from Kyuubi.

He remembers the scream of rage and pain that ripped from Naruto's mouth and the fire that ripped from his body.

He remembers red, blood everywhere, his own.

Then he ceased to remember.

**xXxXx**

He remembers his life after that.

He remembers entering the academy at his brothers request.

He remembers becoming a samurai in the order.

He remembered seeing Naruto for the first time as a trainee from another Dojo.

He remembers asking Naruto out after admiring the blond for a while.

He remembers Naruto telling him to let him think about it.

He remembers Naruto coming to him and saying yes.

He remembers their first date at one of the festivals.

He remembers the strange glint in Naruto's eyes at the spent time together and never being able to recognize it.

He remembers the shock of finding out Naruto's job was to kill him.

He remembers the sword trust into his heart from behind.

He remembers the shock on Naruto's face as Naruto's comrade ran his sword through Sasuke.

He remembers red, blood everywhere, his own.

Then he ceased to remember.

**xXxXx**

He remembers his next life.

He remembers his family's gang wars between the Konoha and The Uchiha's.

He remembers getting thrown into juvie for getting caught on something minor.

He remembers his roommate, Naruto the blond bombshell.

He remembers trying to stay away for a while.

He remembers himself finally giving in.

He remembers his time in juvie with Naruto.

He remembers promising Naruto he would always protect him after one of their nights.

He remembers getting out of juvie, the day that couldn't take longer.

He remembers losing contact with Naruto who still had time to do.

He remembers going with his brother to a warehouse for a drop a few weeks later when his brother finally let him back on the team.

He remembers the other gang, the Kitsunes from Konoha, breaking in halfway through.

He remembers his shock at seeing Naruto there, standing next to the leader of the Kitsunes.

He remembers the shootout that broke out.

He remembers seeing Orachi going straight to Naruto.

He remembers shooting Orachi, knowing what he would do if he got his hands on Naruto.

He remembers turning to Naruto, ready to get them both out of there.

He remembers the searing pain in his chest, close to his heart.

He remembers seeing the smoking gun in Naruto's hands first.

He remembers the look of hate in Naruto's eyes slowly turn to shock when he saw his face.

He remembers Naruto yell "No!" and him start forward.

He remembers Itachi's horrorstricken face.

He remembers falling.

He remembers red, blood everywhere, his own.

Then he ceased to remember.

**xXxXx**

Sasuke shook himself out of his memories and jumped down from the tree he had been lounging on for the past hour, his two free periods.

There was no use pondering on his memories, they were over now and he had never met anyone in this life that even reminded him of Naruto so it was best he just let it go.

"Hi there!"

Sasuke turned and stared in shock as Naruto, _his firecracker_, walked up to him.

"I'm new here. My name's Naruto. What's yours?" He asked, sticking out his hand with that same expression on his face as always.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. _I want to. I want to be friends with Naruto and become more. I want . . . _

But then he remembers.

The pain in Naruto's eyes as he dies in each life.

His own pain.

The betrayal.

_I want to know him, but . . ._

And with those thoughts in mind Sasuke turned and walked away, changing fate forever.

**xXxXx**

Hmm, I can't believe I actually posted this. It was something I dreamed up one night, much like LATS's first chap, and just quickly wrote down with no intention of using it.

But . . .

There you go. Now it's out there all on its own.

Mommy's so proud.

_Sniff. _

Yeah, weird, I know, the voice in my head says so.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


End file.
